totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Toons
The Characters Image:Sector V.gif|Numbuh 1 (Just visiting) Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 are competing. Image:Ed, Edd,n Eddy.jpg|Ed, Double D, and Eddy are competing. Image:Chowder and Panini.gif|Chowder and Panini are competing. Image:Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are competing. Image:Dexter.gif|Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark are competing. (Mandark not pictured) Image:Johnny, Susan, and Mary.jpg|Johnny, Susan, and Mary are competing. Image:CLgroup.jpg|Yumi, Odd, and Aileta are competing. Image:Picture_6.png|Lil'D... Image:Picture_7.png|Kim...and... Image:Picture_8.png|Philly Phil are competing. Image:Haley-long-american-dragon-jake-long-2880069-100-100.jpg|Haley (From American Dragon Jake Long) is competing. Teams Screaming Dolphins #Numbuh 1 #Yumi #Numbuh 5 #Ed #Eddy #Buttercup #Dexter #Mandark #Mary #Lil' D #Haley #Philly Phil #Aileta Killer Hamsters #Numbuh 2 #Numbuh 3 #Numbuh 4 #Double D #Chowder #Panini #Dee Dee #Susan #Odd #Kim #Blossom #Bubbles #Johnny Chapter 1: Meet and Greet "Yo, welcome to the island, and I bet you are wondering why I'm here. Well let me tell you. Ok, so heres the deal, there will be a whole new cast, and they are toons from other shows that want to compete. Now let me tell you why the island looks different, it's because we changed it, as in making it look nicer. And instead of Chef cooking the food, it will be delicious food cooked by Marial and her dog Courage, as you can see no Usties, (Flashes to Usties) "Finally, 8 whole weeks away from Marial and that stupid dog". Yeah, I know, it's going to be awesome! So sit back, relax, and enjoy Total...Drama...Toons"! *Theme Song Plays* "Welcome back, and now lets meet the cast". Then the first boat pulled up, and three boys got out of it. Chirs said "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, welcome to Total Drama Toons". Ed said "Buttered toast"! "Excuse me Ed, but we're here for the cash" said Eddy. Double D said "It's nice to meet you Chris, and you can call me Double D if you want". Then a second boat pulled up and 5 kids walked out of it. "Ahh, yes, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 welcome" said Chris. "Well it's nice to meet you too, and it's also nice that these galactic Kids Next Door guys let me compete" said Numbuh 1. Then Numbuh 3 said "Hi, you must be Double D, I saw you on Ed, Edd,n Eddy, and it's so nice to meet you". "Well, it's nice to meet you to Numbuh 3" said Double D. "Just call me Kuki" said Numbuh 3. Then the next boat pulled up and a pink bunny and a cat-bear-rabbit thing came out of it. Then Chris said "Chowder, Panini, welcome to the island". "OMG! This it is so nice to be here!" said Panini with excitement. Then Panini said "Isn't this great Chowder, it's just"- "I'm not your boyfriend"! Chowder interrupted Panini. Chris said "And here comes Johnny, Susan, and Mary", as the boat pulled up. "Hello everyone"! said Johnny. "Johnny, I thought we agreed that I say hello first" said Susan. "And I go second" Mary added. Johnny said "Ugh, I forgot, oops". "Well that explains why you just went first" said Susan. Then another boat pulled up and a girl wearing ponytails jumped out of it. "Welcome Haley"! said Chris. As Haley walked pass Chris as if he didn't exist. On the next boat that pulled up had two boys and a girl were in it. Chris said "Ahh yes, Kim, Lil' D, and Philly Phil, welcome". "Why hello there" said Kim. "Yes, hi" said Philly Phil. "Nice to see you" Lil' D added. "Well it's nice to meet you guys too" said Chris. The next boat pulled up and coming out of it was two girls and a boy. "Yumi, Odd, Aileta, welcome to the isalnd"! said Chris. Odd said "Why hello man, what's up man, nice to see you man". "If he says "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke like Gwen said in season one" said Numbuh 5. Yumi said "Hello everyone, you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all". "Yes, it is" Aileta added to what Yumi said. Then Odd was walking past Susan and said "I'll see by cabins tonight". "Shut up you jerk" said Susan. Chris said "Well it looks like the next boat is here". As three girls flew out of it. "Holy crap, did they just fly" said Numbuh 2 in shock. Chris said "Yes, yes they did, and you won't need to worry, because these girls will not be using their powers in this show, the only thing they can do is fly, because I like to see them fly". "Umm, ok, but anyway I'm Blossom". "I'm Bubbles". "And I'm Buttercup". "Well it's nice to see you" said Double D. "Hey everyone, it's Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark" said Chris. Then Dexter and Mandark got out............. Trivia Goofs Elimination Chart Color Code: On (team). On (team). Merged (team). WIN: Was on winning team. WIN: Won individual challenge or won for their team. IN: Got a a corn dog in the corn dog ceremony. LOW: Got the final corn dog in the corn dog ceremony. OUT: Voted off in this chapter.